Audiobash
by Sora Ryuuzaki
Summary: Ten songs. Ten themes. Three minutes each. Let's see how it all came out. Weirdest things ever 'cause of Korean music. All hail Yullen. T for safe-T. Came from TimeGoesBackwards. Changed from Lost in Stereo due to her indignation.


_Meme_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays.  
You only have the time frame of the song to finish  
the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop  
when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_Have fun!_

-

_Evanescence and Linkin Park - Wake Me Up_

-

The Order was unusually quiet... Inside, Allen sat, his back against the wall, his head tilted back. Kanda sat nearby, staring motionlessly. He stood up.

Wake me up! Allen cried, his lips moving soundlessly. Save me from the nothing I've become...

Kanda brushed his face, the tears slipping down his face in a steady stream of flow. He licked the trace of the scar; the horrid, red scar that symbolized his emptiness of heart, his pains of the past.

The Japanese man's hand trailed under the younger one's chin, lifting him to meet his eyes. "You're going to stay here, with me. You're going to stay here. You're going to live. Don't you dare die on me now."

Allen leaned forward into the kiss.

"Just wake me up from this nightmare, Kanda."

Kanda wrapped his hands around his head. "Che. Of course."

-

_f(x) - LaChaTa_

-

Kanda would have gagged if he'd been anywhere else; known anyone else. The club, signified LaChaTa with flashing neon lights, was absolutely, horridly, pitifully, girly in its content.

"You want me to go in here?" Kanda snapped at his date.

Allen beamed up at him. "Well, just follow me, baby," he said cutely, swerving his body before going pale at the Japanese man's face.

"Che. Forget this," he snapped. "I'm going home."

"Wait, Kanda!" Allen cried, grabbing his sleeve. "Come on, baby," he teased again.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Amber? Well, newsflash-- you really are a guy," Kanda snapped once more. "And no, I'm not going to follow you OR the beat. And I'm not going to show them 'how we do'."

-

_SHINee - .GO._

-

Cold heart, baby...

Kanda had always been attracted to Allen-- those sexy silver hair, the enchanting silver-blue eyes. .GO., as they said in Korea-- those who fall in love with beautiful women will suffer.

Except one, Kanda wasn't Korean.

And two, Allen wasn't a girl, as surprising as it seemed.

But it'd been a wild chase; a goose chase for the heart of that stupid little brat. He hadn't even known what the kid was like before it was far too late. But he'd stay with him, even if the world was against him, for hell-- that's what the stupid kid did to him.

What could he do? The older teen was absolutely consumed by him.

His racing heart hurt as he brushed Allen's face.

"Che. Don't give me that ice princess look," he muttered as Allen glared into his face.

Cold eyes, baby...

-

_Colbie Callait - Realize_

-

Allen stared longingly out the window at the Japanese man below. He wwas so indpendent; so alone in this world. Allen tried whatever he could to help him; he really did. He liked to think that their daily bickerings were helping Kanda find his way out of his maze.

But he still couldn't say anything.

Allen loved Kanda-- despite his attitude, despite his harshness... there was something that lured the younger teen to the Japanese teen. But he couldn't say anything, because Kanda had to realize that he was there. He had to realize that Allen was in love with him.

Because inside, somewhere, Allen liked to believe that Kanda bickered with him because he liked him, too. And he wanted Kanda to feel the happiness Allen had when he was with him.

If he could just do that, if he could just realize that Allen would always be there, then there'd be no reason to worry.

Then there'd be a happily ever after for all of them-- every single one of them.

-

_3 Days Grace - Just Like You_

-

Gritting his teeth, Allen turned away from Kanda, shading his tears. The asshole. He was going to regret this. He wasn't going to follow Kanda anymore-- no, the Japanese teen was only in his way. Allen could be so much more than what he is now if it weren't for Kanda.

God, it irritated him.

He should just toss Kanda aside; forget him and his stupid arguments.

Kanda glared over his shoulder at Allen, sensing his rage. It was strange-- he'd been becoming just like him; just like the cranky, angry teen Kanda was. Unnatural, it was, for Allen was so incredibly kind. Something was changing.

It was the Noah, Kanda realized, gritting his teeth. Well, I'm not going to be like that damn Noah. I'll lead the bean sprout, not that damn Noah.

-

_Chris Daughtry (American Idol cut) - Renegade _

-

There was no hiding. There was no turning around.

Kanda and Allen were pressed up against the wall. The Akuma turned the corner, grinning at the sight of the two Exorcists. The jig was up; they were found.

Gritting their teeth, the two lurched forward, their weapons poised for attack. With a neat slice, the Akuma were gone.

-

_The Verve - Bittersweet Symphony_

-

It's a bittersweet symphony, this life, Allen mused when he woke up one morning. Kanda's arm was sprawled across his naked torso, their bodies intertwined underneath the sheets.

That's all it would be; Allen was aware. The most intimate they'd ever be was when Kanda was taking control of Allen. But in a way, that was enough for Allen.

The younger of the two wished it could be more. He wanted the loving, caring relationship that most people experienced. He also wanted the harsh, sex-for-breakfast side that Kanda so very enjoyed.

Allen got the sex-for-breakfast, all right, he thought to himself as Kanda stirred, his erection poking into his side.

Glancing at the man next to him, Allen wished to give him a tender kiss on the forehead. But then again, that wasn't what Kanda was like. And in a way, he liked that.

There wasn't much that he could ask for of Kanda, who knew nothing of tenderness. So in a way, this was good. But it couldn't help him wanting that tenderness; that gentleness that comes from a loving touch.

There was no mistake-- Allen was head over heels with Kanda. He loved the conjunction of their bodies, the sweet, passionate nights. But it'd be forever bitter unless the older of the two learned of Allen's secret wishes; of his burning desire for the tenderness of a loving relationship.

It's a bittersweet symphony, this life, Allen thought to himself as he closed his eyes, relishing in Kanda's warmth.

-

_ Katy Perry - __Hot 'N Cold_

-

Kanda was so bipolar, Allen thought grimly to himself. Some days, he thought his boyfriend was secretly a girl underneath all that manly testosterone.

One day, he loved Allen. Loving touches, careful embraces came one day; secret, tender kisses behind the dumpster were all that Kanda wanted from Allen. They'd feel so in sync.

Then the next day, he'd ignore the younger one. He was hot and cold; those days, he would not even look at Allen and only touch him when Kanda invaded his room-- and him-- for a nightly bout of sex. That was it.

Was there something about him that turned him on one day and off another? Allen gripped his head.

He changed his mind every day; it was so confusing. Allen never knew whether to back off or to pursue further in his romantic affairs. But every night, Kanda would come into his room, regardless.

So did he love Allen? It made him so confused. He was just hot 'n cold.

-

_Rihanna - Take A Bow_

-

Allen shut the door in his face, not even bothering to listen to Kanda's feeble excuse for an explanation. He snorted as Kanda knocked on the door, standing exactly as he'd left him-- his eyes set with determination, his arms laden with gifts. Kanda? Sorry? As if, Allen thought to himself. He scoffed.

Seeing Kanda having sex with Lavi was just the last string.

He wouldn't take anything else from Kanda. No more love; no more sex. He wasn't the one that Kanda loved-- he was just a replacement for the bookman.

There was no turning back for the Japanese man. He had who he wanted; he had Lavi. There was no part that Allen needed to play.

So he opened the door once more.

"It's over, Kanda. Thanks for the show, but I'm not the one you want. Go to Lavi."

Thanks for making me believe that you loved me, he added silently. You put on quite a show.

But now it was time to go, Allen realized. There was no room for him in Kanda's heart, as much as he hated to admit it.

So it's over, now.

-

_Taeyang - Where U At_

-

Kanda pounded his fist against the wall of the building. The rain poured heavily on him; bodies of dead Akuma littered around him. The village girls huddled together, afraid of him; trembling in fear of this monster of a man who killed their loved ones. They shrieked as he came closer. Realizing what he was doing, Kanda froze in his tracks, giving an indignant "che".

There was no love for him; no love for Kanda in this world. At least, no one who was here.

Not that he believed in such things as romance. There was no use for it in his world. But he couldn't resist an urge to find out what it meant.

He returned to the Order, where he got his injuries checked. He sat, sighing, wondering if there really was someone for him out there.

The alarm rang. An intruder; an akuma at the Order. God; it was annoying, how they thought they could just waltz in. He picked up Mugen and rushed off, unsuspecting in the least of what he would find.

From the top of the building, he saw the white hair. The eyes.

The curse. Or the enchantment.

And after that, he realized that there really was someone for him.

* * *

LOLOL OMG IT WAS SO STUPID.

So I've been piling up Korean music into my MP3 player lately, and when I listen to it on a daily basis, it almost NEVER gives me Korean songs. And when I want American songs, it gives me KOREAN STUFF. xDDD And Renegade, which was a 1:15-long cut for American Idol. God, I was pissed.

For the Korean songs, I had to waste about 15 seconds to think about what the song meant _ And LaChaTa... god. That was horrible xD I had no idea what I was supposed to do with that one, so it's totally lame.

Anyway, sorry for the hiatus. Life is a bitch. xD Thanks for reading. Review? :D

Sora Pwns x3


End file.
